


Patience Isn't My Strongest Virtue

by agayhurricane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agayhurricane/pseuds/agayhurricane
Summary: At this point, neither of them have any tolerance for pretentious preludes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any work of this sort, buckle up folks, we're going on a one way trip to hell.

He was too close. _They_ were too close. The very air between them felt too much, everything too heavy and oh so _hot_.

“ _Sharrkan_ ,” Yamuraiha gasped, clutching the front of his robes tightly, “Slow down—”

She was cut off effectively by the light scrape of his teeth against her neck. His voice came as a husky murmur in her ear, “What was that, Yamu?”

“Don’t be too fast, you idiot,” she said shakily, sucking in a breath. He pulled away from her, his green eyes sparking mischievously. “I didn’t know you gained some self-restraint in the time I was away.”

A red flush crept to her cheeks. “I’m not as needy as you are, swordsman,” she huffed.

“I am offended,” he exclaimed, feigning a look of sorrow. “Are you telling me you didn’t miss me?”

Her split second hesitation was the only opening he needed. He surged forward, claiming her lips after a full two month’s separation. “Don’t play games with me, Yamu,” he whispered against her mouth in earnest. “Not when we’ve been waiting too long.”

“You were always the impatient one,” she chided with a small pout, her resistance evidently dissolving.

His lips met hers again. “You say that as if you mind,” he pointed out. “Don’t you like it when I’m being insistent with you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, _swordsman_ ,” she replied, the glint in her eyes matching his. “Why don’t you find out?”

That was all the permission he required. His lips were back on hers again, kissing her fervently, _hungrily_ as if to compensate for the long time they have been apart.

She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide against hers, running over her teeth, memorizing how she tasted; like fruit and honey and something completely different, something he can only describe as _Yamuraiha_.

He pulled away quickly to breathe a question: “Do you still want me to slow down?”

Her other hand crept to the back of his neck, “Don’t you dare,” she warned before tugging him back down. She felt his lips curl up into his familiar shit-eating grin, felt calloused hands loosening the fastenings of her robe.

His fingers trailed down the open neckline, gently tracing the tight line between her breasts, making her breath hitch in her throat. Yamuraiha arched into his touch, wanting to feel his hands on every inch of her burning skin. She lifted a pale hand to completely discard her robe when he stopped her, catching her wrist.

“What is it?” she panted.

“Not here,” he swallowed. Green eyes locked on blue ones. “You wouldn’t want anyone walking in on us, wouldn’t you?”

She caught her breath and threw a wary glance around them. She had forgotten that they were in one of the vast palace halls, a stone’s throw away from Sinbad’s very chambers. “You’re… right.” She said slowly.

“And besides,” he added mischievously, “No one is allowed to see you like this but me.”

It was hazy, but somehow, they made it to Yamuraiha’s room which was—thank Solomon— conveniently located at the end of the hall.

They went unnoticed by prying eyes of the servants or any of their fellow generals, fortunately. But at that point, neither of them would have cared.

The two generals stumbled into the dim room, Sharrkan kicking the door shut rather loudly behind them. He lifted Yamuraiha effortlessly into his arms, carrying her towards her made up bed before dumping her unceremoniously onto the soft sheets.

He crawled on the huge bed towards her, making his way up her body, bunching up her loose robes as he went. He placed his knee between her legs, feeling just how wet she was because of him.

Yamuraiha moaned loudly beneath him, pressing herself harder onto his touch, craving the delightful friction he gave her. Her blunt nails dug into his muscled back, broken pleas spilling from her kiss slicked lips.

“Look who’s impatient now,” he said smugly, plucking the seashell that covered one breast and placing it carefully on her nightstand. He knew better than to throw it aside. The thing was a storage vessel for magoi, who knew what’ll happen? He may end up fried before their night was even halfway, and he _definitely_ did not want for that to happen.

He mouthed over her soft, sensitive flesh, taking her hard nub between his teeth and tugging gently.

She cried out his name; not because it hurt, but because it felt so good to have him back with her again, touching her in all the right places, _loving_ her and making her lose any form of control to insatiable want.

Sharrkan ran small circles around her skin, sucking on her flesh hard.

Yamuraiha pulled on the sleeves of his robe, urging it off his shoulders, wanting to feel his skin bare and burning against hers. Sharrkan gladly obliged, shrugging off his robe and pulling his tunic over his head. The scaly golden armour that hung around his hips was discarded as well, cast aside with a metallic crash on the floor by the bed.

The golden chains on Sharrkan’s neck dragged across her skin as he leaned down on her, his weight making her teeter on the edge of breathlessness. He helped her out of her own clothes, their sweat slicked chests sliding against each other.

Yamuraiha cupped his face in her hands and kissed him suddenly, surprisingly passionate even for her. “I missed you,” she murmured, her blue eyes locking with his green ones.

Sharrkan placed his hand over hers, turning slightly to kiss her palm. “I won’t take this long next time.” He trailed his kiss up her arm to her shoulder. Her earpieces were removed carefully as his tongue followed, tracing the curve of her jaw. “I can promise that much to you.”

“You’d better,” she said softly. “Especially since it was so difficult without you…” she trailed off, her face flushed. “Well… I can’t do it the way do.”

It took him a full second to grasp what her words implied.

“ _Yamu_ ,” he groaned, burying his face on her neck. He caught a faint whiff of the chemicals she always worked with, the scent always seeming to hang around her, especially on her hair. Solomon above, that wasn’t even supposed to be pleasant at all, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even more.

He imagined her sitting on this very bed, sweat running down her heated porcelain skin as she bit her lip and touched herself, sighing his name and wishing it was him pleasuring her until her body gave in.

“Did your really do that?” he asked, his voice barely above a rasp and his fantasies running wilder than ever. His hand replaced his knee between her legs, stroking her slippery cleft up and down.

Yamuraiha sucked in a shaky breath, her thighs trembling in an effort not to press down on the fingers that teased her entrance. “Y-Yes,” she answered breathlessly. “When it got unbearable— _ah_ —not having y-you around I-I just h- _had to_ —

“How did you imagine I would do it?” he asked hotly, his own breathing ragged and heavy. “How did you imagine me, Yamu?” He ran his finger down her slit, pushing in ever so slightly.

A strangled cry caught in her throat, “I thought of—y-you— _ah_ —inside m-me—”

“Like this?” he slid his finger between her warm, wet folds, moving it slowly within her.

Yamuraiha’s hands fisted on the sheets, writhing beneath him, struggling to breathe, “D-deeper, Sharrkan—”

He did as she asked, but slowly, agonizingly so, unable to resist the prospect of teasing her within a few inches of desperation.

“Is this how you imagined me, Yamu?” he breathed, sinking his teeth, licking, sucking, and marking her.

Yamuraiha’s back arched her toes curling on the sheets as he moved within her. “Y-yes,” she stammered. “S-so g-good, ah, _Sharrkan_ ,” she tilted her head back, wanton sounds pouring from her lips. In the midst of the noises she was making, noises of utter, unadulterated _need_ , Sharrkan managed to make out one word: _faster_.

The swordsman added another finger in her, moving it quicker than before. His kisses littered her neck, her chest, any bit of her heated skin that he could reach, leaving marks as he went.

He just couldn’t help it, he missed her, had been longing to have her back in his arms before he’d even been away for a week. Two whole months was too much, too long a t time for them to be apart and—Solomon help him—he wants to prove that to her now, show her and make her feel just how _grateful_ he was to be back with her again.

The magician clung to him, as he fucked her with his fingers, developing a relentless rhythm, not letting her catch her breath for even a second. She didn’t know how long it lasted but she felt as if it were over too soon. He pulled his fingers out as she panted against his chest, her eyes lidded and glazed with pleasure.

Sharrkan shifted on top of her, ghosting a kiss on her forehead. She flicked her gaze up in time to see him lick those very same fingers that had been in her moments ago; gods, he was absolutely _shameless_ and how she loved him for it—

His mouth sealed over hers, breaking past her thoughts. She parted his lips easily, her tongue intertwining eagerly with his.

Sharrkan nibbled on her lower lip, a smirk creeping across his face. “Like how you taste?”

A soft whine escaped her. She wrapped his chains around her fingers, yanking him even closer to her. Her hips moved up of their own accord, grinding on his arousal. “Stop teasing me, Sharrkan,” she murmured in his ear, impatience, desperation and lust mingling in her tone.

For all their arguing, Yamuraiha was hardly ever aggressive in their intimate moments. It was safe to say that Sharrkan was pleasantly surprised, in the least, and a little proud that he discovered this side of her. On the other hand, he realized that her change also meant that she missed him more than she would ever admit.

Sharrkan kissed her again, long and lingering this time, “As you wish, _Yamuraiha_ ,” he said.

She shivered at the sound of her whole name. It shouldn’t even affect her that much, she thought in the back of her mind, but the way it sounded coming from him…

Keeping his lips on hers, he urged her knees even farther apart. His length brushed against the smooth inside of her thigh, making her shudder in anticipation.

He pulled back to tilt her chin up, making her look into his eyes as his hips inched forward and he slid in her.

Yamuraiha did her best to hold his gaze as her eager expression morphed into one of great relief and ecstasy. His hand dropped to her hip, holding her steady as he sank deeper into her welcoming wet heat. The mage exhaled shakily as she took him in to the hilt, filling her perfectly after such a long time. Her nails left red marks as she dug into his shoulders, back arching towards him, better to take him in.

She wanted him. Wanted him to claim her, love her hard, pleasure her senseless like she had been craving for such a long time.

The hand that held him by the golden chains coiled around his neck clenched and she grabbed him down, her lips near his ear as she choked out a begging, desperate command: “ _M-move, Sharrkan_!”

The swordsman grit his teeth and pulled out only to slide back in a split second later. Yamuraiha cried out, her eyes squeezing shut as he moved in and out of her, pace erratic, rough and breathtakingly fast.

She held on to him, her knees pressed to his waist, her limp arms thrown around his neck. Their bodies moved together, slicked with sweat, the sharp sounds of skin slapping skin filling the heated air.

Sharrkan buried his face on her neck once more, feeling her pulse racing wildly against his cheek. One hand gripped her hips tight enough to leave a bruise while the other cupped her bare breasts, clenching it and kneading her hard nub between his fingertips.

She moaned his name beneath him, fingers carding through his white hair as her hips bucked up to him. Sharrkan thrust deep within her in response, teeth sinking onto the sensitive spot under her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut, shivers of pleasure raking down her spine, making her back arch as she moaned, clenching around his cock buried in her.

The sight of her so vulnerable and aroused, writhing helplessly beneath him, combined with the feel of her losing herself all around him was more than enough to send him falling down over the edge.

He bit down her shoulder to stifle his shout, his hand tangling in her hair as he followed after her with a loud groan, spilling his seed within her in shuddering gasps.

He melted on top of her, panting sweat pouring down his forehead. Yamuraiha snuggled down his chest, breathing heavily, her blue eyes half lidded from her climax.

They held each other for a while, coming down from their high. It was Sharrkan who broke the silence first: “I missed you, Yamu,” he murmured against her shoulder, tongue flicking out to lick the small red patch that was beginning to bloom on her porcelain skin.

Her fingers relaxed and she began to slowly stroke his hair, her other hand dropping to loosen the chains around his neck which she had been holding on to so tightly moments ago. She took a breath and cleared her throat, her voice soft but a bit hoarse, “You can be so sweet at times, you know that?”

“What, like now?” he fought to keep his voice level and to prevent the embarrassment from colouring his cheeks. Moments like this, when his beloved mage was being so open with her affections always made him feel warm within, a bubbling sense of joy that came every time he was with her. His arms circled her waist as he rolled on his back to switch their positions. The tips of her long hair brushed his collarbone as she loomed over him, her blue eyes bearing such a gentle expression. “You have a strange definition of sweet.”

Usually ‘sweet’ meant mushy letters, bouquets upon bouquets of flowers, moonlit walks and dinner dates. Did post rough sex talk count with those?

She flicked his forehead lightly as if she read his mind. “That wasn’t what I meant, you dolt.”

“What did you mean then?” he brushed her hair behind her ear, catching a whiff of its unique, chemical tinged scent through the heavy musk of sweat and sex that hung around them.

“I like it when you’re being so honest,” she smiled. “It makes you seem less of as idiot.”

“What was that, magician?”

She batted her long eyelashes innocently, and damn him, if he got distracted now especially when she looked so _cute_ when she did that—

“Mind repeating what you said earlier, baldy?” she asked.

Heat rose to his cheeks and he couldn’t do anything about it, not when she looked like that. “You’re making fun of me!” he protested.

“I’m not!” Yamuraiha laughed. He loved that laugh. “Please?”

He rolled his eyes, avoiding her fond yet teasing gaze. “I said I missed you,” he grumbled, masking embarrassment with a half-hearted glare. “Happy now?”

“More than you can imagine,” she upped his cheek in her palm and leaned forward, kissing his lips gently. “See, that’s what I meant,” she said, “Idiot swordsman.”

He wouldn’t tell her, but he understood what she was saying. His heart felt like dancing in his chest. “Magic nerd,” he countered.

“Baldy.”

“I’m not bald, for Solomon’s sake!” he complained, taking her face between his hands and rubbing their noses together. “How did you even come up with that?”

She giggled. This was another thing she missed: their childish banter. In the past, their arguments were something of a legend in Sindria. It was almost like a game. Either of them will throw a pointed comment, a scornful opinion then it will be the other’s job to come up with an insult even worse than the last. It could be a tiresome exchange sometimes, and more often than not, would end with either frustrated screams or the flash of magic.

They were like children, their comrades had said, but neither of them had particularly cared. Their fights grew to be a sort of tradition, to the point that their days had felt incomplete without even at least one heated row.

That was why neither of them ever imagined that they would be in the situation that they were in now.

Yamuraiha didn’t know when exactly it happened, but she eventually came to consider his smug, smug grin as something endearing.

“I missed you too,” she said sincerely.

A faint grin played across his lips. He pulled her down and planted a kiss on her forehead before running his hands down her arms.

“You did tell me a while ago,” he said, thinking that this time, it was his turn to tease. “Didn’t you also say about…What did you do again while I was away?”

His words had the desired effect. Her cheeks coloured furiously, and her pretty blue eyes darted, around, looking at anything but him, “S-Shut up!”

“Right, I remember,” he continued, growing more and more amused. “Yamu, I didn’t know you were so naughty that you had to t—”

“Argh, Sharrkan, stop it!” she squeaked, clamping her hands over his mouth frantically, stopping his words.

His chest shook with laughter beneath her. He said something then, but his words were muffled.

“What was that?” she demanded, withdrawing her hands.

“Don’t get so worked up about it,” he reassured her. His voice suddenly dropped to a covert whisper. “I did that too y’know.”

She fell silent at that, not quite knowing how to respond. “What?”

“I thought you liked it when I’m being honest?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She felt his hands slide from her arms, to her back and lower, squeezing soft flesh slightly. Her eyes narrowed at him, her blush deepening, “And you tell me I’m impatient,” she grumbled, reaching behind her and promptly swatting his hands away.

Sharrkan grinned and lifted his head to nuzzle her neck. “Don’t pretend you don’t want this as much as I do, Yamu,” he said invitingly, his hot breath tickling her ear.

She pulled away from him and sat up on his stomach, “At least let me clean myself up first,” she mumbled, tracing the lines of his firm abs.

“Hmm… Only if you let me come with you.” Sharrkan helped her off of him and stood after her. “I’ve always wondered about the other things you can use your water magic in.”

“You’re such a perv,” she said, rolling her eyes but failing to keep the little smile from tugging at her lips. He actually gave her an idea…

“I don’t intend on letting you go, perv or not,” Sharrkan declared, wrapping his toned arms around her, “We have a lot of lost time to make up for after all,” he leaned down and kissed her, his eyes glinting with mirth, “Right, Yamu?”

She smiled sweetly, playfully, in return, “Of course, Sharrkan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up in the comments


End file.
